


A Great Plan

by StoryQueen



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: Tommy has been so engrossed in his work that he hasn't paid you much attention for the better part of week. So when he doesn't even acknowledge you when he finally returns home one evening, you come up with a perfect plan to address your raging frustrations.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Kudos: 65





	A Great Plan

This was a bad idea. You knew this was a bad idea. And yet the thought of it was making you smile sheepishly and was making a tingly heat prickle under your skin. You questioned your sense of self-preservation as you appraised yourself in the mirror; applying the most sensual red lipstick you owned. The shade that Tommy bought you, which he explicitly said you were to only wear when he told you to. You admired how you looked in the outfit, if you could call it that, you had chosen for this masochistic plan.

You had put on Tommy’s favourite pair of your briefs, another thing he bought you that only he decided when you wore, with stockings that matched the briefs. You’d pulled out one of Tommy’s most expensive shirts from the cupboard along with a silk tie. You wore the shirt completely open so your plump breasts were more than visible but teasingly keeping your nipples hidden. His tie you tied in a perfect Windsor knot around your bare neck and dangled in between your breasts. You’d dolled up your face and hair to the nines, something that never failed to arouse Tommy at the best of times.

The only thing that came to your mind as you gazed at yourself was, ‘What the fuck am I thinking?’. This sudden ignition of resistance and defiance within you had been lit and had smouldered under the surface dangerously over the past week. Your husband had been particularly absent from the huge house you shared together due to being intensely focussed on his work as the MP for Birmingham South. Which meant he had been in London for much of the week, not coming home in the evenings, leaving you to sleep in your shared bed alone. During this time, you had become increasingly sexually frustrated. The couple of times he had set foot in the house he had barely had time to brush his lips to yours before he was out of the door again and driving down the driveway to another important meeting. You were tempted to pleasure yourself to find some relief, but the satisfaction you got from providing your own pleasure was pitiful in comparison to how Tommy made you feel.

The stress and frustration were evident on his angular face when he had finally returned earlier that evening, finally for longer than five minutes. You had waited excitedly for him, fully expecting him to make a bee line for you as he stepped through the door and take you in many delicious ways you had daydreamed about since you woke up.

However, when Tommy had arrived home earlier that evening, he didn’t come to find you in the parlour you usually spent your time in an evening. Instead you heard his expensive shoes march across the foyer and into his office with the door slamming behind him. Not even acknowledging you, the bastard.   
This had made your breath shake with irritation. You swore that man’s obsession with his work would be the death of him. The sexual tension and desire inside you had bubbled to the surface and realised the idea for this frankly foolish plan in your head. A plan you knew would get you what you wanted; to satiate your desires and would, you knew, also help Tommy get out of this rut of obsessive working.

Yours and Tommy’s relationship was loving, passionate and caring on many levels but when it came to sex it was all that plus inordinate amounts of sin. Tommy loved having you submit to him. Completely. Which you did for the most part, any resistance was usually half-hearted and done as jest but still earned you harsh punishment at the best of times. Tommy’s dominance of you made you wither and opened doors to pleasure you’d never thought possible before you met him. He’s a man who gets what he wants, and you are no exception.

His retreat to his office and made you defiant like you’d never been before and you were determined to let Tommy know how displeased you were with his behaviour. Even it inevitably meant you’d be punished severely, which would of course lead to your eventual submission, as usual. You were going to put up one hell of a fight none the less.

You gave yourself an encouraging smile in the mirror before you started to make your way out of the bedroom. You sauntered out into the hallway, not worried about the house staff seeing you. All of them used to hearing and accidentally sometimes seeing you and Tommy fuck, that if they saw you now at least they’d know to not disturb the two of you for some time.

As you approached the stairs you faltered for a moment. Tommy’s rules flashed through your mind. Tommy had many rules you had to follow, but the main caveat of these rules you said out load to yourself as you stood there.

‘You don’t tell me what to do. You do everything I tell you’ you whispered.

You considered going back and forgetting you ever had this plan, but the more deprived side of your desires pushed the defiance back to the front of your mind. So, you continued forward. Making your way down the stairs, across the foyer and to stop in front of Tommy’s office door. ‘Here we go’ you murmured, smiling to yourself.

You flung the office door open and shut it with a loud bang behind you. ‘Tommy, I think it’s about time you finished up your work for the day’ you said with complete authority in your voice which you were surprised you possessed. You stood with your hand on the door and with a sultry pose and you looked over at Tommy. 

He was sat at his desk with his head bowed over a pile of papers and a pen pressed to one of the pages which was now still after your loud entrance into his office. He’d removed his suit jacket and had rolled up his sleeves as he usually does when he works late in his office. A half-smoked cigarette sat in the corner of his perfect mouth and an empty whiskey glass sat to one side of his desk. He looked up over the rim of his glasses at you, his eyebrows raised. You could have sworn a look of shock at what you’d just done flitted across his icy eyes before a dangerous steely expression set his features.

How he looked sat there staring at you like a predator was making your pussy start to throb and tingle deliciously, which would usually be enough to get you to back down and apologise for your cheek, but you’d done too much mental preparation for this to back down so early.

After a pause where Tommy continued to stare at you, dragging his eyes up and down your figure from across the room as he stayed in this posture; he cleared his throat, put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, ‘Excuse me?’, he said in a low voice with a clear edge of annoyance in it. A voice that would make most men cower.

You were happy with this reaction, just what you predicted, now to get on the throttle even more.

‘You heard me’ you said with a raised eyebrow. ‘I’m your boss and I’m ordering you finish up for the day. You’ve been working too late’.

You were surprised Tommy didn’t fly out of his chair and corner you instantly. Instead an expression of amusement crossed his handsome face. Like he was wanting to see where this sudden boldness was going to go and how far you were going to dig yourself into your metaphorical grave. This sparked some annoyance from you.  
‘That was an order’, you stated indignantly. His amused look disappeared as fast as it had appeared, replaced with a devilish and sadistic glare. Oh fuck, you thought.  
He made no effort to move from his chair; just glared at you, dangerously silent. This made you shift your weight on your feet awkwardly. You could see the cogs turning behind his eyes, no doubt planning on what to do with you before he made a move.

‘I think we should have a drink to wind down’, you said with confidence; deciding you needed to move to break the silence. Tommy didn’t reply. You eyed his empty glass on his desk. You began to approach his desk, swishing your hips from side to side as you went. You felt Tommy’s eyes following you intensely. 

When you reached his desk you bent over the desk, making sure your breasts would be in full view. Tommy’s gaze shifted hungrily to them as you grasped his whiskey glass. You knew Tommy could easily grab you there and then, slam you against his desk and you’d be at the mercy of his lust and anger. But he just watched as you straightened up and made your way to the crystal decanter; giving him a good view of your ass. You let out a shaky sigh as you poured whiskey into two glasses.

‘What are you trying to do love?’, you heard Tommy ask. His voice was closer now and it made you start slightly. You turned to see him now stood in front of his desk, hands in his pockets and looking at you expectantly for an answer. How did he move so silently? He stood with good posture, radiating authority and you swallowed thickly.

You paused for a moment. Then your bratty defiant side spoke up in your head and you realised a little smirk had turned up the corner of your mouth. ‘What do you mean?’, you taunted. Holding out the glass to him, bringing yours to your lips to take in some burning liquid courage which you felt you were going to need very soon.

His jaw muscles flexed at your response. You could tell he was trying hard to keep his composure. He started to approach you and you could feel your skin start to ripple; your nipples began to harden and you felt dampness starting between your legs. All from the anticipation of what he was going to do.

He came up close to you, maintaining eye contact. Something you were used to withstanding. He took his glass and downed it in one and placed the glass next to the decanter. He cleared his throat, ‘Do you know how many rules you are breaking right now, eh?’, he asked, his brows furrowed at you.

You painted a confused look on your face, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Tommy’.

A huff of annoyed air flew out of Tommy’s nose, his eyes flashed with anger, you knew you’d pushed him to the edge.

And with that you were slammed up against the bookcase, his strong hands pinned to there by your shoulders. A little gasp escaped you as he dipped his head down to your ear as you breathed in his aroma of aftershave, whiskey and cigarettes. Letting your eyes close.

‘I don’t want to have to ask again y/n. Or am I going to need to remind you?’, he whispered in your ear. ‘You’ve decided to be a little brat this evening, and it looks like I might have to work that attitude out of you, eh?’. He moved his hands to feel your curves as he waited for a response but all you gave was a breathy chuckle, relishing the feeling of his hand on you after a week of barely seeing him.

Tommy’s hand was instantly at your throat, pressing until you stopped laughing. He stared at your face now and sighed in exasperation. ‘Looks like you need reminding then’, he growled. You sighed and licked your lips in response. He must be thinking you’d lost the plot by now.

He put your glass on the table, which he took out of your hand before getting a handful of your hair and leading you across the room roughly to the sofa. He straightened you up to look at him again, grasping your jaw harshly. He brought his lips tantalisingly close to yours and you tried to lean forward to make them connect but he held you fast.

‘I know what you’re trying to do love’, he breathed. ‘Do you really think you’re going to get what you want after this sort of behaviour eh?’. You couldn’t help but give a moan of protest and a disdainful look. Tommy just hummed and gave a small chuckle at your response. You tried to put your hands on his chest, to feel your way under his vest and shirt but he quickly grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the small of your back with one hand. ‘Ah, now. None of that from now on or you’ll never get to cum, that’s what you want isn’t it?’ he taunted, cocking his eyebrow up at you.

You tried to free yourself from his grasp, but he just spun you round so your back was against his chest. He reached his hand round to undo the tie you wore. He then ran his deft hands along your collar bone and down to your breast where he twisted your nipple harshly. You gasped in pleasure and pressed your thighs together when your pussy and clit began to throb in earnest now. You arched your back so your ass rubbed against Tommy’s crotch and you could feel his cock, now hard, beneath his expensive suit trousers. Tommy however didn’t give you the pleasure of reacting to this.

‘You really are misbehaving, today aren’t you?’, he mumbled into your neck as he pressed his lips against it. He began to push you forward do that your thighs pressed against the arm of the sofa. ‘Bend over’, he ordered.

Your resistant side fired up again and you stayed upright. Grunting, Tommy grabbed your hair again and yanked your head down to the seat of the sofa so your hips were curved over the arm of the sofa. Your toes barely brushed the carpet. Tommy brushed your hair to one side so he could see your face; his thumb brushed your cheek for a moment, his touch suddenly soft. He looked at you tenderly for a moment and you looked innocently back at him. He rose again and tied your hands at the small of your back with the tie he undid from your neck. The silk bit into your skin as he tightened the knot you whimpered a little to the pleasure this pain stirred in your wetness.

‘Look at me’, Tommy said, now stood behind you. He began to run his rough hand over your ass possessively as you looked back at him. ‘Let’s go through the rules you’ve broken, shall we?’. You tried to move your hips to meet the movement of his hand, but he just stopped his caressing in response. Making you huff in frustration. ‘Naughty girl’, he hummed, followed by tutting.

‘I’ll start with the first rule. You don’t give me orders, and you do what I say. You address me as Mr Shelby when you respond to me. That expensive lipstick and these lovely knickers…’, he ran his finger under the silk along your ass to you wet pussy. You groaned as his finger dragged along your folds. ‘You only wear when I tell you to. Tsk. Soaking already it seems. That won’t do at all.’ Tommy teased his finger around your entrance torturously. Making it hard for you to keep in any moans. 

‘Lastly, you cum when I say so, and only after you beg me for it’. Tommy crouched down by the sofa near you head and looked at you softly. He put his hand on your face again ran his thumb along your cheek and your lips. He pushed the finger that he had used to finger your pussy into your mouth and you sucked on it eagerly, tasting yourself. Tommy’s pupils blew and drowned out the ice blue of his irises at the sight of you. He pulled away and went and stood behind you again.

‘Count’, he ordered. He looked at you to respond expectantly but you stayed silent. Tommy bristled at your silence. Hardly believing you were still resisting him. You were suddenly ripped backwards by your hair so your back was curved and Tommy’s mouth was by your ear again. ‘I said count. Do you understand?’. You huffed and grunted at the discomfort but answered ‘Yes, Mr Shelby’, and gave him a small smile for good measure. He let your head drop back onto the sofa heavily. He stroked your ass a couple of times before laying the first spank across both cheeks.

You knew this punishment was going surpass all others when the first smack nearly winded you with the force. You inhaled sharply, only kept still by Tommy’s hand on your bound wrists keeping you in place. But you kept your lips shut, surprised at your own will power. Tommy paused waiting for you to count. When you didn’t, just stared back at him defiantly, he let out an exasperated huff. He began to lay down equally as hard smacks to your ass, alternating cheeks. Quickly making the skin smart and redden. Still you remained silent but for the small squeaks you couldn’t help but let out. But this punishment was giving you what you wanted, your disobedience only heightening the arousal tenfold. You could feel your nipples pressing into the sofa as they hardened, and you felt your briefs becoming soaked, wetness no doubt starting to seep onto the arm of the sofa.

You could hear Tommy start to get out of breath from the amount of effort he was exerting; trying to make each spank hard enough for you to cave and begin counting. He stopped his onslaught after what seemed like hours and you glanced back curiously to see him run his hand down his face. His hair was becoming tousled and his skin shone slightly with sweat. You found yourself smirking and before you could stop yourself you let a snigger of disbelief at the amount of effort Tommy was going to.

This proved to irritate Tommy further. ‘So that’s the way we’re going to play this, is it’, Tommy stated. You knew it was a rhetorical question, but you replied ‘Yes, Mr Shelby’, just to push a few more of his buttons.

Tommy sighed and you knew he was looking down at you disapprovingly. He began to caress your reddened cheeks softly, ‘Your proving to be a tough one to crack tonight, love’, he hummed sweetly. ‘I’m not sure what I can do to get you to behave…’, he tapered off, pretending to be thinking hard you knew. But he then roughly ripped your underwear over your ass and down your legs. You knew he’d be getting a good view of your dripping wet pussy as you opened your legs slightly for him.  
Next you heard the sound of his belt being unbuttoned and the first thing you thought was that you’d won! He’d given up trying to spank the disobedience out of you and you would finally feel the head of Tommy’s cock rub against your pussy and he would fuck you into submission, which you were more than ready for. 

But then the reality pushed this thought out of your head and you cottoned on as you heard the tell-tale whoosh sound followed by a loud crack and searing pain electrocuting you across your already sensitive cheeks and down the backs of your legs. You gasped and yelped in pain, but the burn soon began to settle in your pussy and you could feel you clit throbbing, begging for attention. You could feel wetness dripping down your pussy and you knew Tommy could see it. You started to moan with pleasure again, unable to keep it contained.

You could hear Tommy chuckle behind you, almost with disbelief. ‘You’re enjoying your punishment far too much my little brat’. He whipped you again and the pain shot through you again. ‘Count!’, Tommy shouted this time, what little of his patience he had left now gone. He followed it quickly with another and this time you caved, the pain being too much to bear with the lashes being so close together. You knew Tommy would go slower and easier if you did as you were told and submitted. 

‘Yes… Mr Shelby!’, you spluttered out. ‘I’m sorry, Mr Shelby’. Tommy paused and you swore you could hear him smiling smugly behind you.

‘Good,’ he purred, ‘Let’s start again from one’.

He lashed you again, much softer this time and you immediately followed with ‘One’, which you breathed out shakily, the pleasurable heat starting to radiate through your pussy and your core, pushing you towards the edge that you knew you’d go over if Tommy were to start touching you the way he knows will lead to you moaning his name as you cum over his fingers. But you knew he wouldn’t let your orgasm be that easy tonight.

‘Now that wasn’t so hard was it?’, he cooed to you as you panted, hung helplessly over the side of the sofa. 

‘No, Mr Shelby’, you replied.

Tommy continued his punishment, gradually making the lashes harder, and you dutifully continued to count them. The counting made its way into the twenties before you started to huff the numbers out with effort, but Tommy kept going, the lashes now stinging hotly on your skin. The heat was simmering down to your folds and clit and they were pulsating agonisingly.

Tommy didn’t stop until you hit fifty. You sighed out the number and took a deep breath when you heard his belt hit the floor.

The next thing you registered was Tommy’s lips on the reddened skin of your ass. He kissed you tenderly there for a moment and you started to arch your hips up to the sensation. Trying to get his lips to touch your pussy but Tommy was having none of it.

‘Mr Shelby… please…’ you whined breathlessly as he stopped kissing you.

‘What’s the matter, luv?’ Tommy asked as he brought you up to standing and brushed your hair from your face. Your legs felt like jelly and he had to half support you so you wouldn’t fall.

‘Please make me cum’ you whispered hazily. Tommy grasped your cheeks and turned your face to look up at him. His eyes were nearly black from his pupils with a thin icy ring surrounding them; an evil look in his eye. 

‘Not yet’ he stated. With that he left your side and you turned to watch him. He went over to his desk to get a cigarette from his case. You saw his cock bulging under his suit trousers, and you licked your lips as he lit up the cigarette. You noticed now that his hair was now untidy, no doubt from running his hands through it during your punishment. He leant on the edge of his desk as he ran his cigarette over his lips.

You approached him, wanting to put your hands through his hair and caress his cock the way you knew would make him weak. But your hands were still bound behind you, Tommy no doubt predicted your actions and he almost laughed when he saw the disappointment in your eyes when you stopped short in front of him.

‘You won’t be able to pull any of your usual tricks tonight luv’, he smirked, and he puffed away on his cigarette. You pouted at him in response.

‘So, if I were you, I’d behave from now on’, was his response to your pout.

Tommy grabbed his handkerchief from his desk and approached you. He blindfolded you with it, quickly robbing you of your vision, followed by a soft kiss to your lips, and then he was gone again. You felt the empty cold air around you and you shifted uncomfortably.

His voice came from in front of you again, you figured he must have sat back on the edge of his desk. ‘Walk backwards’, he commanded.

You hesitated momentarily, not wanting to trip over something you couldn’t see. ‘Now’, Tommy followed impatiently. You began to step backward awkwardly, trying not to stumble. After a few steps Tommy told you to stop.

‘Now, kneel’, he said. You must have been about halfway across the room form the volume of his voice.

You obeyed and dropped to your knees on the carpet. Your heels dug painfully into your still raw ass.

You waited there silently, all you could hear was Tommy inhaling and exhaling on his cigarette. You heard him move after a while, but it wasn’t to approach you. You heard him sit back behind his desk and start moving papers about.

‘Tommy?’, you asked innocently.

‘Tsk tsk, have you already forgotten the rules?’ he said.

‘No, no… sorry Mr Shelby!’, you quickly corrected yourself.

‘Good’, he said. ‘Now, I want you to stay there and wait for me to finish the work you rudely interrupted. If you try to move or get up that’ll be another extension to your punishment. Understood?’

‘Yes, Mr Shelby’, you said, trying to not sound inpatient, but failing. Tommy however didn’t respond to the evident annoyance to your voice, he just began to shuffle through and scribble on his papers.

You realised you were going to be sat there for some time as Tommy made no audible sign of finishing his work quickly and you sighed in frustration, knowing he would hear you, but he carried on as if he hadn’t heard it. You could feel the air on your exposed breasts which was making your nipples harden again. You contemplated whether Tommy was just pretending to work and was in fact staring at your figure, squirming with impatience for him. But you knew this wasn’t the case when you could hear his tell-tale huffs of irritation that he made when he was reading something that annoyed him. You smirked silently to yourself at how well you knew Tommy’s quirks that everyone else didn’t notice. It was lucky they didn’t as Tommy would be as readable as a book to everyone.

After what felt like a lifetime, and your legs were aching from the kneeling, you heard Tommy tap the pile of papers on his desk to signify he had finished. He got up and you heard him finally approach you. He stopped in front of your face; you could feel the heat of his body.

Then you felt it. The soft warmth of his cock on your lips. He must have freed himself from on the walk from his desk. You opened your mouth and brought your tongue out reflexively to draw his cock into your mouth.

Immediately you felt Tommy’s hand squeezing your cheeks roughly as he hissed at you, ‘Did I tell you could do that?’.

You shake your head as you couldn’t respond verbally with his grip on your face.

‘Now open your mouth luv, and keep it open and stay still’, he said in low rumbling voice.

You did as he asked and opened your mouth and your breath started to hitch when the head of his cock was gently pressed to your bottom lip. But you didn’t move, just kept your mouth open in the same way. Tommy started to stroke his cock around your lips slowly and it took all your willpower not to bring your tongue out to caress it like you so desperately wanted at this point. With your nipples like rocks and your pussy no doubt glistening between your legs, begging to be touched. You began to whine with frustration as Tommy continued his torture.

Tommy chuckled darkly at your distress. ‘My poor little thing, just dying for release, aren’t you?’. Unable to nod or speak you whined a response of agreement and pleading for Tommy to allow you some pleasure. He just hummed in response and placed the head of his cock in your mouth, pressing it down onto your tongue. The familiar taste of Tommy on your tongue was welcome but at the same time torturous because you wanted nothing more than to close your mouth around his cock and suck him in the way you knew would break his control and composure. But you were already in enough trouble.

You groaned and panted as Tommy slid his cock along your tongue multiple times, pushing it closer to the back of your mouth to your throat each time. He brought a hand to your cheek and gently caressed it, ‘Good girl, you made yourself so beautiful for me tonight eh? But you need to learn a lesson for your cheek’.

The next thing you knew your blindfold was lifted off and you were greeted with the sight of Tommy’s vest. He was still completely dressed which annoyed you.

‘Look at me’, Tommy commanded. You tilted your head upwards, making Tommy’s cock press against the roof of your mouth making you moan. You gazed at Tommy’s face through half lidded eyes. Lust was taking over your body now, your blood throbbing all over your body, tightening your stomach and making your pussy drip onto the carpet. Tommy’s face held a possessive expression, staring down at your face with dark eyes, his pupils blown so none of the blue was visible. The sight brought a groan up your throat, making you swallow around his cock. Tommy shut his eyes and hissed at the sudden tightness and you saw his expression change as he made the decision to start fucking your mouth.

You just had time to suck in a breath through your nose before Tommy pushed his cock to the back of your throat, making you gag and tears to come to your eyes. But it also set your skin alive with lust and arousal even more, if that was even possible. 

‘Fuck…’, Tommy groaned as he tilted his head back at the feeling of your throat squeezing tightly around his cock. You never tired of seeing Tommy finding so much pleasure in using your body. You were positively weak at the sight of Tommy losing control that you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your hand to yourself much longer. Your pussy and clit were longing to be touched, to find release, but your hands were still bound.

Tommy held the back of your head as he began to thrust in and out of your throat. Your eyes started to water, but you could still see that Tommy had his eyes shut. A rumbling moan had started in the depths of his chest and you were beginning to lose all your control.

Not only that but your rebellious streak was returning again. You quickly tossed up the idea of touching yourself while Tommy was so distracted; he wouldn’t notice, not with his head tilted back. But that would be hard with your hands behind your back. Keeping your eyes on Tommy you pulled at the tie around your wrists, loosening it gradually. Eventually you had enough give to release one of your hands. You felt your way down to your pussy with your free hand. You found your clit with the tips of your fingers; it was wet to touch. You began to stroke it slowly. You sighed gently through your nose as your eyes fluttered shut, thankful for the opportunity to feel some tension releasing.

This was another foolish decision you made this evening. Suddenly Tommy’s cock left your throat, making you gasp. You were yanked up by your hair and Tommy held your head next to his, making you stand on tiptoe, as he whispered in your ear, ‘You are really trying my patience y/n’. ‘Looks like you’re going to need another lesson in obedience eh?’

You swallowed thickly and cursed yourself for your stupidity. You found yourself being pulled over to the desk where Tommy lay you on your back, roughly yanking your hands above you head, throwing the tie to one side, and pressing your hands into the wood as he loomed above you.

‘Do not move them’, he warned as he glared at you.

‘Yes Mr Shelby’, you whispered in reply.

Tommy moved away from your face and to your surprise began moving his hands over your body softly. He began to caress your breasts and nipples with an experienced, deft touch. Rolling your nipples into hard peaks. Your breath hitched in your throat and your muscles began to twitch with unreleased pressure. You began to understand the punishment that Tommy was handing out, the longer he touched your skin the harder it was to keep your hands above your head and on the desk. You peered down at Tommy and he was staring at you intently as he worked his hands over your body. He moved his hands down you your hip bones and pressed his thumbs and fingers into the flesh on either side of them. He locked eyes with you, a small almost imperceptible smirk passed over his lips, almost like he was daring you to move your hands. You took a deep breath and planted the backs of your hands firmly against the desk as you looked away from him. You were not going to lose this one.

Tommy huffed a small laugh at your determination, he didn’t expect any less from you. 

Tommy moved up your body again. There was a pause and then you felt his lips on your chest, directly between your breasts. He began to kiss and nip at your skin. He worked his way to each breast individually. You had to concentrate on keeping your hands still, but you remembered that Tommy didn’t say that you had to be quiet, so you let yourself let out a whine of pleasure at his efforts and Tommy didn’t tell you to remain quiet.

He slowly, agonisingly, moved his soft lips down your stomach past your navel to the apex of your thighs. You held your breath in anticipation. Would he put his mouth there? That didn’t seem like much of a punishment. You felt his breath hot against your pussy, making it pulsate from within, you waited for what felt like an eternity.

Then you felt his tongue lick a broad stroke from your pussy up past your clit, flicking your clit with his tongue to finish. ‘Fuck…’, you gasped, brining your elbows together over your face, only just managing to keep your hands in contact with the desk.

You brought your head up to look at Tommy, he met your eyes with intensity. ‘What’s the matter luv? Thought you would be grateful for this treatment after your behaviour this evenin?’, he goaded. You absolute bastard, you thought, wanting so bad to say it out load. Tommy must have seen the thought through your eyes because he squeezed your ass roughly, expecting an answer from you.

‘Nothings the matter Mr Shelby’, you replied through clenched teeth. You lay your head back again, waiting for the next assault. 

Tommy’s tongue went to work again, this time without mercy. His skilled tongue softly caressed your folds, lapping in your wetness. You heard him softly moaning at the taste of your and you were glad that he was struggling to keep composure himself as you were panting heavily in order to keep your hands where they needed to be. His tongue then started swirling around your clit slowly, making every muscle in your body tense. His tongue finally started lapping your clit and you felt yourself coming undone, the familiar fire and tension starting to build in your abdomen. Tommy’s speed and pressure was increasing as he lapped at your pussy hungrily, your skin starting to sweat with effort, your moans increasing in volume to the point where the stable boys could probably hear you. Your hands hadn’t moved however, and you weren’t going to move them now.

You felt yourself approach the precipice; your breathing was hitching as you panted. ‘Ah… fuuu…’, you sighed, ready to tumble over the edge of pleasure. Then Tommy’s tongue and its sweet undulations were gone. Your impending orgasm retreated, and you looked down at Tommy with a scrunched brow. He looked back at you, smirking.

‘Mr Shelby, please let me cum’ you begged. You were at your wit’s end now. You could imagine how dishevelled and exhausted you looked lying on Tommy’s desk with your legs wide open, makeup ruined, and hair mussed.

Tommy came back up you and put his face close to yours. He looked at you softly but also with lust and longing. ‘Is that what you really want luv?’, he asked. You nodded, ‘Yes Mr Shelby’.

‘Tell me how you want to cum’, Tommy commanded as he began to plant kisses along your jawline to your ear and down your neck, biting into the soft flesh under your jaw. You gasped and sighed helplessly under him and you felt Tommy give a small but sharp tug at your hair to prompt you to answer.

‘On your cock… Mr Shelby’ you moaned, grinding your hips up into Tommy’s hard cock as best you could. ‘Please…’.

Tommy growled a low vibrating growl and he swiftly pulled you up with your hands so your were sat up on the edge of the desk, legs straddling Tommy as your pussy dripped down over the side of the desk and onto the floor. Tommy admired your form as you propped yourself up with your hands on the desk behind you. He pulled the shirt you were still wearing, now soaked with sweat, down over your shoulders and began to caress your breasts again. You let your head fall back as you enjoyed his attentions.

Before long Tommy moved one of his hands to your hip and the other to his cock which he began to rub slowly up and down your folds, teasing your entrance. You looked down at his cock and then up at his eyes and gave him a look of longing and begging. Finally, Tommy pushed the head of his cock inside you, stretching and filling you in a way that made your eyes roll back. Tommy grunted as he pushed himself in all the way, you looked up at his face again to find his brow furrowed and his mouth open slightly. ‘Fuck...’ he mumbled, as he began to thrust into you steadily.

Tommy gradually picked up the pace and your pussy responded by tightening around his cock more with every thrust. You were making noises now that you didn’t even recognise as your orgasm began to build up to tipping point once more. You could also tell that Tommy was approaching his release as his trusts became laboured and his grunts of exertion became more frequent.

Tommy suddenly brought his hand behind your head, leaning in close to you as he resumed his fucking. He glared at you with authority again and said, ‘Cum for me luv’. He then started to trust even harder and brought his hand down to rub your clit with his thumb.

You felt your heart start to thud violently in your chest as the familiar tingling heat rose from your pussy through your body and your head fell back as your orgasm began to ripple through you. All you needed was Tommy’s command and your orgasm had started like a horse released from the starting block. You practically screamed as your climax washed over you, ‘Fuck, Tommy… Ahhhh!’. You no longer cared that you weren’t addressing him as Mr Shelby, and neither did Tommy. Every nerve was on fire and you relished every moment of this orgasm you had waited so long for.

As you began to come down from your orgasm, Tommy’s thrusting began to become staggered and he soon followed you to his release. His cock throbbed and twitched as he spilled his hot cum into your trembling pussy. he groaned into your neck, becoming slack against you as it ended. The both of you stayed there a moment and caught your breath.

Tommy pulled back from you and pulled himself out of your pussy, leaving an empty feeling that made you whimper. Tommy smirked and you made a move to get off the desk. Tommy quickly stopped you by holding up his hand to you, ‘Ah ah ah, you stay there my little brat. I want you to feel my cum drip out of you while I watch’, he said as you looked at him in shock. ‘You didn’t think your punishment was over yet did you?’. It was then that you realised that this was actually a great plan after all.


End file.
